


Окей, гугл: как сделать романтику????

by sarritena



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 05:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18440009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarritena/pseuds/sarritena
Summary: Кит нервно теребил края рукавов с упавшим в пятки сердцем. Он никогда не был хорош в планировании вещей или вообще в "романтичности" - это было все по части Лэнса, - но после недели, которая выдалась у его парня, Кит хотел хотя бы попробовать.





	Окей, гугл: как сделать романтику????

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Google Search: how do romance????](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8637016) by [oh_imintrouble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_imintrouble/pseuds/oh_imintrouble). 



> [ фикбучная версия](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7097893)

Кит нервно теребил края рукавов с упавшим в пятки сердцем. Он никогда не был хорош в планировании вещей или вообще в «романтичности» — это было все по части Лэнса, — но после недели, которая выдалась у его парня, Кит хотел хотя бы попробовать.

  
Сначала Лэнс заболел. И это была не простецкая простуда, — которую он выхватывал и так достаточно часто, — Лэнс не мог говорить, не мог дышать через нос, его тошнило. Это было невеселое время, особенно, когда ему пришлось взять отгул на работе. И после, в попытке нагнать упущенное время, Лэнс брал по три сдвоенных смены в ресторане, возвращаясь домой, когда Кит уже спал, и уходя до того, как он просыпался. А затем произошел и тот инцидент с его машиной. Во вторник, ближе к ночи, Киту позвонили и из телефона раздался крайне напуганный голос Лэнса, повторяющий слова «я в порядке» после рассказа о том, что в него врезался пьяный водитель. Никогда еще Кит так быстро не выбегал из их квартиры.  
  
Кит возил и забирал Лэнса с работы следующую пару дней на своем мотоцикле; а утром в субботу было подтверждено, что Блю не подлежала починке. Лэнсу нужно будет определить ценность машины, чтобы присмотреться к новой, и, если честно, Блю уже начинала разваливаться, и все это было даже к лучшему. Не то чтобы от этого было легче.  
  
Широ предложил Лэнсу подобрать его в обед и отвезти в дилерский центр, и именно тогда Кит решил, что он должен сделать что-то приятное своему парню, пока того нет дома. С целой квартирой в его власти и обещанием Широ, что тот вернет Лэнса только через пару часов, Кит принялся за работу.  
  
Он нашел упаковку светящихся в темноте звезд, которые его уговорил купить Лэнс — и совсем потом о них забыл, — и вытащил стул из кухни в гостиную, чтобы было легче дотянуться до потолка. Звезды были приклеены к нему беспорядочно, а большинство из них были разбросаны в пространстве между диваном и телевизором. Кит опустился со стула и оглядел свою работу, недовольно поджав губы. Этого было недостаточно, верно же?  
  
Он вернулся в их спальню, и только после моментного замедления стянул абсолютно все с кровати. Как только последняя простынь была отброшена в сторону, Кит вытащил матрас из каркаса кровати и потащил его в коридор, а затем и в гостиную. Критически оглядев комнату, он уложил матрас параллельно перед диваном. Кит стащил с него и ближайших кресел все подушки, а после побежал обратно в спальню, чтобы забрать оттуда их одеяла и подушки помягче. Со всем количеством ненужных — дополнительных — пледов и подушек, которые Лэнс постоянно распихивает по углам, Киту понадобилось два захода, чтобы собрать все, что можно; теперь перед ним красовалось впечатляющих размеров мягкое гнездышко на матрасе в гостиной.  
  
Что еще люди делали, чтобы быть романтичными? Кит поджал губы, нахмурил брови и, ничего больше не придумав, вытащил из кармана телефон. Согласно гуглу, вино и свечи прекрасно подходили для таких ситуаций, но понравится ли вообще такое Лэнсу?..  
  
 _Лучше сделать, чем потом сожалеть о несделанном, верно?_  
  
Кит нашел свечи, которые они хранили на случай неожиданного отключения света, и расставил их на каждой плоской поверхности, нашедшейся в гостиной. После того как каждая свечка была подожжена, он в последний раз оглянул комнату — хотя, серьезно, откуда у них так много свечей? — и упал в гущу подушек и одеял, поднимая взгляд к потолку. У него не хватит времени, чтобы купить вина, но у них где-то должна была быть дешевая водка, а это было близко, да?  
  
Кит разблокировал телефон и зашел на сайт любимой пиццерии Лэнса, делая их обычный заказ, когда раздался звук поворачивающихся в замке ключей от входной двери. Кит подскочил на ноги и побежал в коридор, чтобы задержать своего парня в дверях. Лэнс испуганно подпрыгнул, когда перед ним вдруг оказался Кит, и закрыл дверь.  
  
— Боже, Кит, ты… эй, все в порядке, солнце? Ты выглядишь перепуганным.  
  
Кит приоткрыл рот, чтобы ответить, но быстро его закрыл, краснея. Это было тупой идеей, не так ли? Ему нужно было задержать Лэнса.  
  
— Ч-что? Да, я… я точно в порядке. Эм, как прошла поездка за машиной?  
  
Лэнс застонал, закинув голову назад.  
  
— Я так ненавидел каждую секунду, что мне до сих пор тошно. После этой недели, мне кажется, лучше уж мне лечь сегодня пораньше…  
  
— Нет! —  _на кой черт он вообще вытащил матрас из их спальни, что за хрень_. — Эм, я… то есть… — Кит не закончил, просто вцепившись в плечи Лэнса, чтобы не дать тому продвинуться дальше в их квартиру.  
  
Лэнс странно на него посмотрел, вскинув одну из бровей и чуть приподняв подбородок.  
  
— О…кей. Тогда можно мне войти внутрь или мне придется простоять здесь весь вечер?  
  
— Эм, ну, я просто… да, ладно, но только — предупреждаю заранее — я сделал кое-что глупое.  
  
— О нет. Мы кого-то затопили? Кухня взорвалась? Клянусь, если опять что-то случилось… — Лэнс начал свою тираду, вырываясь из хватки Кита и проходя мимо него, только чтобы неожиданно замереть при первом виде беспорядочно разбросанных подушек и пледов с одеялами на полу. Он медленно обошел комнату, оглядывая свечи и все цветастые подушки, когда он вдруг заметил звезды на потолке.  
  
— Кит, ты…  
  
— Знаю, я знаю, что это глупо, и мне жаль. Я не очень хорош во всех этих… отношенческих… делах. Я, эм, я могу вернуть все подушки обратно на диван и убрать все это и… о, я заказал пиццу, поэтому она скоро должна подъехать, и…  
  
— Кит.  
  
— … да?  
  
— Тихо, — ответил Лэнс, проведя рукой по лицу и вновь оглядев все в комнате. Его губы изогнулись в широчайшей улыбке, и он плюхнулся лицом прямо в гнездо, прижимая одну из подушек к груди. Лэнс перевернулся на спину, поднимая взгляд на своего парня и распахивая руки. — Иди сюда.  
  
Кит тихо, практически застенчиво, двинулся вперед и забрался в теплые объятия, пряча лицо в груди Лэнса.  
  
— Ты сделал это все для меня?  
  
Кивок.  
  
— Ты приклеил звезды на потолок и достал с десяток свечей?  
  
Еще один кивок.  
  
— И вытащил нашу кровать из спальни?  
  
— … да.  
  
— И все для меня?  
  
— Ты это уже спрашивал.  
  
Лэнс засмеялся, прижимая Кита еще ближе.  
  
— О, боже, Кит. Зачем ты… это просто…  
  
— Я знаю, — он хмыкнул, протягивая гласные, и поднял взгляд на своего парня. Лэнс смотрел на него с ярчайшей из своих улыбок, а его взгляд был переполнен любовью, и все это заставило сердце Кита сжаться. — Что?  
  
— Ты просто такой… милый. Господи боже мой, как ты вообще существуешь? — Лэнс протянул руку, прикладывая ее к щеке Кита, и наклонился ниже, нежно его целуя.  
  
— Подожди, ты не думаешь, что это тупо?  
  
— Нет, я думаю, что это  _ты_  такой, раз так думаешь. Это все… так приятно. Спасибо.  
  
Кит улыбнулся маленькой и робкой улыбкой, и теперь его щеки точно горели огнем, но он не мог заставить себя об этом переживать.  
  
— Чувствуешь себя лучше?  
  
— Намного, — широко улыбнулся Лэнс, ловя губы Кита в еще одном поцелуе.  
  
Может, Кит был намного лучше во всей этой романтике, чем он изначально думал.


End file.
